


compromise

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nino is confused about his sexuality.





	compromise

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nino never really liked girls. Not in _that_ way, anyway. They were too soft and fragile, high-maintenance and moody. Too much work. And they laughed at him when they found out that he still lived with his mother.

For years he’d thought he was gay, until he actually dated a boy. Ryo-kun was an asshole, but he fucked really well. Everything else, though, felt all wrong. Hard angles and bruising kisses and even though he had his own, male equipment was not all that enticing.

“I think I’m asexual,” he confided to his best friend, using his knees to push the taffy up to his mouth so that he didn’t have to remove his hands from the video controller.

“Sucks to be you,” his longtime opponent replied, taking advantage of his distraction to kick his ass in the game. “Ha! I win _again_! You’re slacking in your old age, Kazu.”

Nino just rolled his eyes. Matsumoto Jun was a bitch, but she was a bitch who put up with him. Sometimes she brought him food, too. They had basically grown up together, their parents friends from university, and as young as two years old they were pulling each other’s hair and shoving each other’s faces into the mud.

“What are you smiling about?” Jun asked, stretching an arm up to finger her curls obsessively. Never a hair out of place, Jun was always the picture of perfection. If it wasn’t for her just as obsessive relationship requirements, she would have been snatched up a long time ago. Even if she sucks at cooking.

“Bullying you when we were younger,” Nino replied, grinning wider.

Jun snorted very unattractively, and Nino laughed at the irony. “If I remember correctly, _you_ were the crybaby out of the two of us.”

“Your memory must be starting to go,” Nino said, pretending to be concerned. “I was the one who made _you_ cry when I said your frilly dresses were ugly.”

A smirk crawled onto Jun’s face. “Only because they looked better on you.”

“That was _once_ , and -”

“Whatever, you loved it.” She sighed and tossed down the controller, one aquamarine capri leg crossing over the other as she turned toward him. “I don’t think you’re asexual, I just think you haven’t found the right girl yet.”

“But I don’t-” he cut himself off, hesitating as Jun arched an impatient eyebrow. “I like… you know… with guys, too.”

“You like getting fucked,” Jun clarified, and despite their twenty-plus years of friendship, Nino still felt his cheeks heating up as he nodded. “Just not the guys.”

“You make it sound so simple,” he accused.

Jun smirked. “Do you trust me?”

“No,” Nino answered, pointedly swallowing his taffy.

Suddenly the game paused, but before Nino could pitch a fit, Jun was in his lap. He stared at her in awe, like this was the first time he was looking at her, even though he’d watched her grow up and could pick her face out of any crowd. She smelled like raspberries and snobby flowers and tasted like lemon taffy, her tongue pushing its way into Nino’s mouth by the time it registered that they were actually kissing.

He’d be a liar if he said he had never thought about it. She’d had a crush on him when they were thirteen, which she blamed on puberty, and they’d tried dating for a hot minute during their last year in high school. Seventeen-year-old Jun was an irrational, possessive girlfriend, and Nino didn’t play that game. They didn’t last long enough to make it this far, but Nino’s not surprised to discover that Jun kissed like she did everything else – assertively, wholeheartedly, and like a boss.

Nino found himself with his back to the floor, Jun straddling his lap and moving against him. His cock started to swell from the friction and she gasped at the feeling, kissing him deeper as his hand lifted to her chest.

He had a reality check when he cupped her breast in his palm, because Jun was still a girl and as nice as this felt, it was completely counterproductive to his dilemma. “Jun.”

“Shh, Kazu,” she whispered against his lips, reaching down to untie the string of his sweatpants. “I have an idea for a compromise.”

Compromises with Jun were dangerous. Particularly in this kind of situation; Nino resigned himself to going down on her before she even had her shirt off. The act didn’t concern Nino as much as the power Jun would exude over him while he did it. Probably ride his face and yell at him for not going fast enough.

The thought made him harder, and it would scare him if Jun didn’t have a hand in his pants, stroking him from base to tip and his face automatically found its way to her breasts. She made a short noise, like she stopped herself before it could come out, and Nino’s goal for the evening was to get her to relax with him and let go. She started this, after all.

“You’re bigger than I thought you’d be,” Jun said, and Nino decided not to be offended.

“What do you know about that?” he asked instead, glancing up at her face while he licks her nipple.

Jun’s nostrils flared indignantly. She was kind of hot like this. “I’ll have you know I’ve had a lot of dick, Kazu. I just don’t run and tell you about it.”

“Liar,” Nino hissed. “I bet I’ve had more than you.”

Jun laughed, a genuine laugh that spread across her face and made Nino like her a little bit. “I bet we’re the only heterosexual pair to ever have this argument during sex.”

“We’re not having sex,” Nino pointed out. “Yet.”

In response, Jun’s touch left him, and Nino only whined for a second before she yanked off his pants and shoved his shirt over his head, leaving him as naked as the day he was born on his bedroom floor with a full erection.

He expected her to mount him, hoped she brought her own condoms because he sure didn’t have any, but the absolute last thing he ever thought he’d hear come out of her mouth is, “Where do you keep the lube?”

Gaping at her, he pointed at nightstand next to his bed, and Jun dug around until she unearthed a small tube.

“Convenient,” she said, popping it open and slathering the substance on two of her fingers. “I hope you know that I wouldn’t do this for just anybody.”

Nino’s heart was beating wildly, his brain so tangled in confusion that it couldn’t process anything except what was right in front of him. “Okay.”

She knelt between his legs, spreading his thighs and biting her lip as she stared down. Nino squeezed his eyes shut, his hands on either side of his waist, fists clenched in his only sign of nervousness.

Her finger was slender, gentle, exploring and twisting as she slowly pushed it inside him. He felt her watching him, reading his face for discomfort, and his mouth fell open with a soft moan when she slid in another. She curled them together and moved them back and forth, simulating sex and Nino’s body rose and fell by her command, a more defined groan escaping his lungs as she hit his spot.

“Am I doing it right?” she asked, and she actually sounded insecure. “All I know is what I read on the Internet, and it said to-”

“Shut up, it’s good,” Nino cut her off, loosening his fists to scratch at the carpet from the pressure. “I just… I want more.”

“I can’t give you more,” she said sadly. “Unless you happen to have a toy or something.”

Nino was already planning a trip to the sex shop, during which he would wait in the car while Jun went in to make the purchase. For now, however, that wasn’t what he wanted. “Come here.”

She lay alongside him, breasts pressing against his ribcage as his arm wrapped around her. He kissed her again, tongues sliding together heatedly as he unfastened her capris. They joined the rest of their clothes at their feet and Nino’s hand drifted down her abdomen, feeling her muscles quiver from the intimate touch. _He_ was the one who moaned when he discovered how wet she was for him, gasping into her kiss as the anticipation made her finger him deeper.

This was what he liked about girls, the softness and the warmth, their natural lubrication that told him he was turning her on. It didn’t take much to make a man hard, but arousing a female was practically rocket science. Nino felt even hotter knowing that she wanted him, her body reacting favorably to his touch as he slipped two fingers inside her caught up to her speed.

It amused him that they were doing the same thing to each other, but then he heard crinkling plastic in her free hand and nothing was funny anymore.

“Do you want to fuck me, Kazu?” she whispered, and his cock twitched on his stomach, answering for him. “I can still touch you like this if I ride you in reverse cowgirl.”

Maybe she’s done this a lot after all, he thought a little bitterly as he just nodded and kissed her one last time. She smiled at him as she sat up, tearing the condom packet open with her teeth, and Nino’s eyes widened as she rolled it on his length with her mouth.

“Don’t look so surprised,” she said, winking over her shoulder as she turned around to straddle him backwards. “I could always fit more in my mouth than you.”

Nino had a retort on the tip of his tongue, but he died in action as she scoots forward and accepts him into her body. It was nothing like just fucking a girl; her fingers were prodding that spot, joined by a third and Nino grabbed her hips, moaning out loud as he thrust up inside her.

“Ah, Kazu,” Jun choked out, followed by a melodic sound and Jun’s voice has never sounded so pleasant before. She bounces on his lap, holding onto his knee with her free hand while the other gave him what he’d been craving in all of his other sexual encounters with girls.

The double stimulation is almost too much, bringing him too close too fast and he growled out her name as he pounded into her. Her wails were reaching operatic levels and shit, his mom was home, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he felt her come around him and couldn’t stop himself from following.

The air is thick with sex and heavy breathing as Jun rolls off of him, wincing at the hard floor. “Your bed is _across the room_ ,” she huffs. “What the hell.”

“I didn’t make you do me on the floor,” Nino shot back breathlessly, his own back aching as he tried to stretch out. He opened his eyes in time to see Jun wiping her fingers in disgust, and Nino just laughed.

“Thanks, Jun.”

She looked up at him, offering a small smile as she pulled her clothes back on. “Still think you’re asexual?”

“Depends,” he replied, making no effort to get dressed. “Are you going to do that again?”

“Actually, I have a strap-on at my place,” she said. “It was a gag gift from Aiba back when I was hanging out with Mao-chan and he thought I was a lesbian. I never got rid of it.”

Nino was ready to leave in forty-five seconds. If only Aiba knew.


End file.
